


Patience

by rhodrymavelyne



Category: Hannibal (TV)
Genre: Gen, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-17
Updated: 2021-02-17
Packaged: 2021-03-13 02:49:35
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 143
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29519724
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/rhodrymavelyne/pseuds/rhodrymavelyne
Summary: No matter who Will has chosen to spend his life with, Hannibal will always be a part of it…and is waiting to be part of it again.
Relationships: Will Graham/Hannibal Lecter
Kudos: 7





	Patience

**Author's Note:**

> This takes place during the Great Red Dragon arc. I don’t own Hannibal but for over a year it has owned me.

Don’t forget, Will, the years you spent locked to me, wedded to me, even if you’re actually married to another. The ceremonies of the mundane world mean nothing. Not compared to what we had and still have.

Knowledge of this glitters in your eyes like unshed tears, no matter how you deny it. You haven’t forgotten. You haven’t let go, no matter how much you may have convinced yourself you have. 

I haven’t let go, Will. Not of you, not of anything. I’ve waited with a patience I’ve never lavished on anyone, a patience which is exclusively yours. My patience carries a tantalizing promise, a promise of something so much better than consuming and forgiving you. 

Do you have any idea how precious you’ve become to me. Will? Not even Mischa merited this patience. 

I can only hope you’ll be worthy of it.


End file.
